1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular illumination device with adjustable illumination modules, and particularly relates to a modular illumination device with a plurality of adjustable illumination modules that have an adjustable light range and an adjustable light direction. Furthermore, the adjustable light range and the adjustable light direction, when combined and operating together, form an adjustable illumination range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, a modular spotlight 1a has a plurality of light-emitting elements 2a which can include an LED, a metal halide lamp, and/or a light bulb. Moreover, the light-emitting element 2a has a substrate 3a that has a plurality of holes 4a, and the light-emitting elements 2a are respectively deposed inside the holes 4a. A modular spotlight 1a increases the brightness of the light via the light-emitting elements 2a. However, there are no adjustable structures to alter the angle of the light-emitting elements 2a. As such, after the light-emitting elements 2a are deposed in the holes 4 of the substrate 3a, the range or direction of the light-emitting elements 2a cannot be changed. Therefore, the illumination range of the spotlight 1a cannot be changed.
In the traditional manufacturing process for modular spotlights, a special substrate for the spotlight 1a is produced that has different angled holes 4a. This makes the light-emitting elements 2a shine in different directions and changes the illumination range. An alternative method provides light-emitting elements 2a that have different light ranges to change the illumination range of the modular spotlight. However, the cost and development time is large and is not viable under the keen competition of the modern marketplace.
Accordingly, this invention is provided to improve the abovementioned disadvantages of the modular spotlight.